LGBT camp
by Demena-x
Summary: Miley goes to an LGBT camp, and meets Mikayla there, aka 'Joanna', Miley doesn't know she's Mikayla... I suck at summaries, just read it, it's better than the summary, promise. Mikiley 'cause it was needed. T for now... OFF Hiatus, review tho :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi (: I update a lot, agreed? Well, ii decided on a new multi-chapter story. If I get 10 reviews, I'll carry on with it. I hope to get 10 reviews, because I love writing, and hope you like reading my stories.**

**Summary: Miley's depressed, she lost Lily to a subway crash, and is feeling lonely, her dad noticed and sent her to a LGBT camp, in the hope that she could find a girl who could cheer her up. Mikayla's there as well, but under a fake identity, she wouldn't want her fans knowing she was gay. Will the two girls get it on? Of course… it's me (: (OH, btw, Mikayla and Hannah Montana have never met & don't hate each other..)**

_**Miley's POV.**_

I was sitting in the front of my dad's car, on some road, going to a camp in the middle of no-where. I looked behind me, my suitcase was on the back seat, and all I was doing was sleeping, waking up, talking to my dad, and reading the flyer for the camp. The car journey was long and boring; I rested my head against the window, which vibrated against my head.

After 3 long and boring hours in the car, my dad stopped in a car park, which had about 40 other cars parked in it, all with kids saying bye to their parents. There was a group of people by the building next to the car park, with a man with a whistle and a clip board. Every few minutes, two of the kids would walk off together and take their suitcases to god knows where.

"Don't worry Miley, by the end of the summer, you'll have found a new girl, and you'll be happy. You'll forget all about Lily, you'll see." My dad said in his gruff Tennessee accent, he put his arm around my shoulder, and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, I guess." I said quietly, He smiled at me sweetly, and then helped me get my suitcase out of the back of the car. I said bye to him, and hugged him tightly. Then I walked over to the man with the clipboard, there was only one other kid next to him now.

"You must be Miley Stewart, The last one to arrive. You'll be sharing a room with… Joanna Logan." He said, the girl standing next to me shot her head up and looked at me and smiled. She was hot, but I couldn't help but think she looked a little familiar, but I just shrugged it off.

"You two are in room 159, your schedules are on the coffee table, here are your keys, good luck and I hope you find your soul mates." He said with a smile, I took the keys and me and Joanna walked in silence. All the apartments, that's right, apartments, were in number order, 1 & 2 were on the ground floor, 3 & 4 were on the 1st floor, etc… Luckily, we weren't on some super high floor that was like… the 70th floor, there were 15 buildings and 10 floors in each building, and lifts to get up to your floors. We were in the 8th apartment block, on the top floor.

We got in the lift, and Joanna pressed the button. We were in the lift in silence until it opened and we were on our floor. There were two doors, one said '159' on it, the other said… wait for it… '160', surprised, right?

I put my key in the door and unlocked it. It was a huge apartment, nothing like the kind you'd expect at camp. There was a white leather couch, a flat screen TV with cable, a glass coffee table, and a few pictures of birds. The walls were white throughout the apartment, and every room had black out blinds. _No wonder it's so expensive to go here_.

There were two doors which lead to the bedrooms, which were also huge. They both had double beds, with white bed sheets and a bunch of pillows, there was also a huge closet in each room, and a small flat screen TV with DVD player in each room.

"You don't talk much do you?" A voice from behind me asked me, I hadn't noticed Joanna standing behind me. Her voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't work out who it was, so I ignored it.

I turned around to face her, "I-Yeah, I do, I just thought you didn't is all. I'm Miley." I said as I held out my free hand (My other was occupied holding my suitcase up,) she took it in hers and shook it. She smiled, kind of lop sided, it was beautiful.

"Mik… erm, Joanna." She said smiling.

"You sure about that one?" I asked smirking at her, she nodded and looked around the room.

"Which room do you want?" I asked, which she smirked at.

"Which ever one you're in." she said seductively, she licked her lips then winked at me. _Well she's sure of herself._ I thought to myself with a smile.

"Erm… okay, we'll have that one I guess…" I said, pointing to the left room. She nodded and took her suitcase into the right room, I looked confused, she said she wanted to share with me, but she was walking into the room I said I didn't want.

"What? I still need my own closet." She said as she lifted her suitcase onto the bed. She unzipped it, and started to pull her clothes out of the suitcase, and putting them into the closet. I didn't say anything else, I just went into the left room, and started to put my stuff away.

Once I was done, I walked into the living room, Joanna was sitting on the couch, flicking through a fashion magazine, I went up behind her and leant over the couch.

"That would look so hot on you." I said in a hushed tone, she looked behind her and smiled at me, then went back to her magazine.

"Yeah, and I was thinking… that would look hot on you." She said as she flicked the page to the lingerie, and pointed at a red bra with black panties, I chuckled and went around the couch to sit next to her, I got the remote off the coffee table, and turned the TV on, flicking the channels until I found a music channel playing some half descent songs.

"And now, we have an interview with teen pop sensation Mikayla Hartward, her hit single 'If cupid had a heart' is 2nd in the charts, behind Hannah Montana's 'You'll always find your way back home.'" The guy on the TV said, Mikayla came on screen, and Joanna looked up from her magazine.

I looked between Mikayla on TV, and Joanna sitting next to me. Something looked the same about them, they had the same facial features, but different hair, they had the same voice, but different accents, Mikayla's was a strong American accent, Joanna's was a Tennessee accent, not a strong one, just a little one, it was barely noticeable.

"Wow, she's really good." I said, Joanna smiled at my comment.

"She's okay, I prefer Hannah Montana, Mikayla's more a rising star, she's nothing special." She said, as she flipped to the next page in her magazine. Well, she likes Hannah Montana, that's a good thing.

"Yeah, Hannah Montana's good, but still… Mikayla's hot." I said, then blushed a deep shade of red when I realised what I said.

"So is Hannah Montana, I definitely wouldn't kick her outta bed." Joanna said with a wink. _Oh great. _I thought to myself, as I tried to get images of me with my wig on, and Joanna, on the bed, sweaty, naked, panting. _Fucking hell._

"Anyway, we're gonna be sleeping in the same bed, I don't know anything about you. Tell me a bit about yourself, I wanna know _everything_." She said, closing her magazine and putting it on the coffee table. She turned herself round so she was facing me, and put her feet on the couch.

"Well, I'm Miley Stewart, I'm 14, I go to Seaview high, in California, but I'm from Tennessee, My best friend and girlfriend, died last year in a subway accident, My daddy knew I was a lesbian since I was 11, and he finally agreed to send me here for the summer since Lily died. My mom died when I was 7 from cervical cancer." I said, Joanna looked genuinely sorry when I told her about my mom & Lily. But then she smiled brightly at me.

"Wow, that's rough Miley… but on a plus side, I live in California too. I haven't seen you before, but still…" She said and I smiled. That was my only problem with this camp. If I met someone I really liked, chances are, she'd live miles away & I'd never see her again.

"That's great, so I guess I'll see you after the 2 months of camp." I said, and she nodded. "So, what about you?" I asked, she looked like she was thinking for a while, thinking about what to tell me and what to leave out maybe.

"I'm Joanna Logan, I'm from California, but I don't go to school, I'm home schooled for… private reasons. My mom kinda worked out that I'm gay when she saw the way I looked at girls at the beach and stuff, I've never had a serious relationship with a girl, or a boy. I've had dates, but didn't call them just because I didn't like them much. My dad's an alcoholic tosser who only thinks about himself and left when I was 12, I haven't spoken to him since." She said, She didn't seem that bothered by her dad, which I guess was a good thing, because she wouldn't go into depression every time I mentioned my dad.

"Cool, well, except from your dad, but… You know what I mean. Anyway, what do you wanna do?" I asked, she shrugged, and leant forward to the coffee table, grabbing the schedule we hadn't looked at yet.

"Dinner's at 7, and after dinner there's a 'getting to know you' session. We could go and see what there is around camp." She suggested, It was a good idea, so I nodded and got up. It was 3.00, so we had 4 hours to go until we had to be in the canteen. We both got up and I grabbed my purse, she grabbed hers to, and we went down in the lift to explore the camp.

…………………………………………………

"I _love_ this camp! It's amazing." I said as we came out of the stables, it had everything, it was like a holiday park, it had stables, go-karting, swimming pools indoors & outdoors, nail studios, a photographers place for 'new couples' to have pictures taken, there was a concert arena and once a week they would get a celebrity to come and sing, a few restaurants where I suppose you go on dates, a sports hall, and a load of other stuff that you could do. It was all paid for in the price so we could do it all when we wanted, except the restaurants and actually getting the photo's printed.

"I know! I could live here!" she said happily as we walked down the edge of the lake. There were a few couples walking down holding hands and occasionally stopping to make out. We walked in silence side by side, just talking about random things, I was starting to really like her.

_But I cant help thinking she sounds and looks really familiar._

**I hope you like (: 10 reviews for the story to carry on (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, Here's the next chapter of 'LGBT camp', I got the reviews I wanted, so here's me keeping my side of the dead :D  
& I just want to thank my wonderful reviewers (:**

_**Miley's POV**_

We were sitting in the dinner hall, at 7.45, there was a load of tables, and me and Joanna were sitting at the table closest to the door, talking to the boys who were staying in the apartment across the hall from us. They were really nice, but they were both Gay, they're dating each other, and were actually really sweet together.

"Okay, guys, now, You've all finished eating, so if you'd like to follow us down to the field and we'll start the getting to know you session. If you don't want to come to that, then you can just go and… do whatever you want. Just remember that you all have a curfew of midnight, and breakfast tomorrow morning is at 10." The camp leader from before said.

"Wanna ditch and go somewhere?" she asked. I smiled at her and nodded. We left the dinner hall and went down the path, looking for something to do. Then we passed the go-kart track. Everything except the swimming pools was open until 12, the pools closed at 7. I looked at Joanna, and she looked back at me with a knowing smile.

"Go-karts?" she asked

"I get the red one." I said as I took off in a sprint towards the Go-kart track. The woman who was running them opened the gate to let us in, and we both sat in the go-karts. She handed us both a helmet, and told us we could go.

We raced around the track, over-taking each other and laughing the whole way round. We didn't talk to each other, because the engines were too loud. We had to get off after around 5 minutes, because there were other people that were queuing up to go on.

We climbed out of the go-karts, and went walking around the camp site. The concert arena was deserted, there was a sign up which said; _Come back tomorrow to find out who the act for Friday is!_ Friday was the day after tomorrow, and I was actually quite excited to find out who was gonna be singing.

"You wanna go back to ours? Pretty much everyone went to that meeting thing, so there's no-one around, plus, I'm kinda bored." She said, yawning for emphasis. I giggled at her attempt to get me back to the apartment, but went with her anyway.

"So, what you wanna do?" I asked as I flipped through the channels, and then stopped when my latest concert came on MTV.

"Erm… I dunno, I brought booze and 100 20-packs of cigarettes with me. You wanna get the boys from across the hall and get drunk?" She asked, I laughed because I thought she was joking, but then I realised that she was being serious. I had never gotten drunk before, I'd drank alcohol when my dad gave it to me, but it was only ever Alco-pops, so I'd never gotten drunk off them. I'd also never smoked before.

"I-uh… I don't- It's illegal. I'm 14." I said stuttering, I never had very much will power. If someone else is doing something, I'll do it as well, no matter what it is, just because I wanna fit in. Especially if I like the girl, I wont want her to think I'm a wimp, so I'll do it.

"I know, I'm only 15, but it's not like anyone's gonna find out, plus, It's not gonna hurt anyone." She said. She didn't have a point, except from the smoking, because my dad told me how easily he got addicted. So I figured I would just drink.

"I… Okay, fine, that meeting finishes at 8.30, which was about 10 minutes ago, so I guess they'll either be back in their room, or out somewhere." I said. She nodded and walked out of the apartment and across the hall. She came back 5 minutes later with Ryan and Luke.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute, I'm just gonna get the stuff from my case, Put some music on." Joanna said as she walked through to the room with her suitcase in. She walked back into the room with 4 boxes of cigarettes, a box of matches, and numerous bottles of vodka. She put them on the table, and then laid out 10 shot glasses.

"Right, one person drinks from the shot glasses, whilst the other 3 fill the empty ones up, you drink until you can't take it anymore. Who wants to go first?" No body said anything, I think the two boys didn't wanna be the first ones, and I didn't really wanna do it anyway. "Miley?" She asked. I nodded my head shakily as she filled the 10 glasses. "Go."

I picked up one of the glasses and quickly swallowed the alcoholic liquid, it tasted like shit, and my mouth burned, but I carried on, and on, and on.

After my 16th shot, I couldn't carry on, so I put the empty glass down and wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve. Joanna smiled at me and then started to refill the glasses.

"Nice one, now, Luke, you next. Let's see if you can beat Miley." She said as she handed the blond boy a glass. He knocked it back, and then reached for the next. He stopped after about 11, so far, I was winning. Then she re-filled the shot glasses again, and handed one to Ryan, who took it and drank. He gave up after 17, you could tell that he was drunk. His eyes were blood-shot, and he was swaying when he stood still. He stood next to Luke, and then I realised Luke's eyes were blood-shot as well.

Joanna took the re-filled shot glasses and started drinking. We re-filled them for her, and she gave up after 34. She obviously drank quite often, because she could take more than us. We all cheered her, and she smiled, walking over to the table.

"Anyone want one?" She asked, holding out the box of cigarettes, Luke and Ryan both took one, and she handed the box to me. I took one without thinking about it. It's fair to say that the alcohol was taking over my mind. I put it in my mouth, took one of the matches, and lit the cigarette after lighting the match. I took a drag on the cigarette, and god, it was good. It made my head spin more than it already was, I'd heard that was called nicotine rush.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up with a headache. I rolled over to see Joanna lying next to me asleep. I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand; 12.34, We missed breakfast, and lunch was in 26 minutes, so we probably weren't gonna make it to that either. I swung my legs out of the bed, and got out carefully so that I didn't wake Joanna up. I stood up, and realised I was naked. _Shit, what did we do last night?_ I had a very good idea. I opened the draw next to my bed that I kept my underwear & pyjamas in. I pulled out an over-sized T-shirt which went half-way down my thighs **(A.N; I mean above her knees… not sure if that's her thighs or not, tell me in a review ;))** and put it on over a pair of girl-boxers.

I quietly walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, which was a total mess. There were empty vodka bottles, used matches, and cigarette butts all over the floor. I noticed that the spare bedrooms door was closed, so I went to open it. Luke and Ryan were asleep in there, so I closed it again. There were bin bags in the bathroom for some reason, so I grabbed one and started to clean up the rubbish. After the apartment was clean again, I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and saw that I had 7 missed calls. They were coming in every half an hour, and the last on was 25 minutes ago, So I guessed that there would be another one in 5 minutes.

I was right.

**(A.N; Miley, **Caller)

"**Hello?"**

"Hello, is this Hannah Montana?"

"**Yes, it is, how can I help you?"**

"Hello Miss Montana, My name is Harrison Roads, I run the LGBT camp for teenagers, We have a celebrity singer or actor or something come in every week, We'd like for you to come this week, of course we'll pay you, It's tomorrow, would you be interested?"

"**Erm… I don't know, I would love to do it, I totally support gay rights and stuff, but I'll have to check with my manager, can I call you back when I know?"**

"Yeah, that's great. But please do call back before 3 o'clock this afternoon so that we can let the kids know."

"**Okay, I will do, I'll call you on this number, yeah?"**

"Yes, Thank you miss Montana."

"**That's okay. Bye."**

"Bye"

I knew this was the only LGBT camp in the country. So this was the place they wanted Hannah to perform at. I decided to call my dad.

"Hey Daddy"

"**Hey Darlin', How's it goin'? met anyone yet?"**

"Yeah, I have, she's really nice, we're just friends at the minute, but she keeps flirting with me, anyway, Hannah got a call from the camp owner asking her to perform tomorrow night. If I say yes, can you bring my Hannah stuff down?"

"**Yeah, course Darlin', I'll bring it in a bit, I'll call you when I'm in the car park and you can come get it, also, bring this girl down as well, I wanna meet her."**

"Daddy! If you promise not to embarrass me, You can meet her tomorrow, Bye. Love You."

"**Love you too."**

I put my phone back on the coffee table, and sat on the couch, I turned the TV on, and flipped through the channels, There was nothing on the music channels that I felt like watching, so I went to the kids channels and put SpongeBob on.

Joanna walked out of the door, rubbing her eyes, which were black from yesterdays make-up, she had a pair of my shorts on, and one of my tank-tops on, because her stuff was in her room.

"Uhm… I think we need to erm… talk?" She said quietly as she sat down on the couch next to me. She was right, I knew exactly what had happened last night, so I knew she'd wanna talk about it. I nodded for her to continue what she was saying. "I… Last night… well, I woke up naked, so… I guess we probably… You know… had sex. So erm… I was juse wandering if… well, where you wanted to go from there." She said quietly, her eyes darting around the room, and then focusing on a picture of a robin on the wall.

"I… Yeah, I kinda figured about the sex thing… And… I guess… well, I like you. I think you're really nice, and you're hot so… You wanna like… go out tonight? With me?" I asked, she looked into my eyes, she looked like she was searching for something, but whatever it was, I think she found it, because she smiled brightly at me.

"Yeah, definitely." She said, and I smiled back at her, then I remembered that I needed to call Harrison. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table, and kissed her cheek. "I-uh… I need to go… take a shower… Be quiet, 'cause Luke and Ryan are still asleep in there, and there's some aspirin in my bed-side drawer for your head if you want that." I said as I locked the bathroom door, called Harrison, and then I went in the shower.

…………………………………………………………………………

"Hey. What you wanna do?" Joanna asked after I came out of our bedroom, dressed, hair done, and made up. Luke and Ryan were gone, and Joanna was on the couch ready to go out, reading a magazine.

"I dunno, what group stuff are they doing?" I asked as I picked up the schedule, scanning it quickly to see if there was anything fun on. There was an ice-skating class, a song-writing class, and a sailing group. It's a 'show up if you want' thing. They don't tell you what you can and cant go to, and they don't tell you that you have to go to classes, it's all optional.

"Wanna go to that ice-skating group? It starts in half an hour." I asked, and she shrugged. I knew there was an ice-rink, but I didn't know where it was.

"Yeah, they loan ice-skates, right?" She asked, putting her magazine down and standing up. I nodded, and went into our bedroom, pulled out a sweater, and a pair of thick socks, which I quickly put on, and then went back into the main part of the room.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She smiled and took my hand in hers, interlacing our fingers.

……………………………………………………………………………………

We were walking back to our apartment, it was 11.30, and we'd just left the Italian restaurant where we had our dinner date. It was really fun, we talked, and laughed, and just had fun. It wasn't like any other dates I'd been on. I was comfortable with Joanna, I liked her a lot, and we didn't feel awkward about people staring at the same-sex couple. I suppose it was mainly the best date of my life, because I didn't care what people thought, because we're all the same here.

"I had a really nice time tonight Miley." She said quietly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I took a while to register what I said, but then I realised, and smiled at her, stopped, and turned around to face her.

"Me to. I really like you Joanna." I said just as quietly as her. I leant in slowly, stopping halfway, trying it get the all-clear, which she gave. I leant in the rest of the way and closed the small gap between our lips.

It was amazing. Her lips fit in-between mine perfectly, and our tongues melded together. Her breathe tasted a little like the minty toothpaste she used earlier, but mostly it tasted of pizza she ate before.

After we pulled away, she blushed deep red, It was hard to see in the dark, but the light from the moon shone directly on her face, which made it visible.

"I-Wow… That was amazing… I-Would… Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked shyly. She blushed even more, which I didn't even think was possible.

"Yes, I will." She said, then she leant in to kiss me again. It had been a perfect night.

**Yes, I know I took ages to update, and I apologize, But hopefully this was worth the wait (:  
Let me know your thoughts (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the 3****rd**** chapter of LGBT camp, I hope you like it (:**

_**Miley's POV.**_

I woke up in Joanna's arms. She had one arm underneath my back, and the other crapped across my side. Her face was right up close to mine, and I could feel her breath on the top of my nose. I was taking this time to really look at my girlfriend. Her long eyes-lashes, her tanned face, her beautiful blonde hair that had dark brown bits around the edges.

_Wait a minute!_ She didn't have brown bits around the edges of her hair last night, or before that. I slowly moved my arm to feel the brown parts of her hair. It felt weird, there was a band around the bottom of the blonde.

_Miley, you idiot, She's wearing a wig!_ I should've known. I wear a wig almost every night, it was kinda obvious. I slowly pulled the wig off her head, and revealed a head of gorgeous dark brown, almost black, hair. I couldn't see why she wanted to cover her hair, being blonde didn't suit her compared to when she had dark hair. Then she started to stir.

"Mornin'," she mumbled without opening her eyes. I smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Morning." I said, and she opened her eyes slowly. Then I realised why she was wearing the wig, She was doing pretty much what I do; Covering up her identity. Joanna is Mikayla. The Mikayla, the Mikayla that's one song below me in the charts, the Mikayla that I have a major crush on. _THE_ Mikayla.

"M-Mikayla?" I said quietly. Her eyes widened as she realised I had her wig in my hand. She didn't look worried, she didn't look guilty, she didn't look scared, she just looked like she was still taking it in.

"I-Oh my god! Shit! Miley… I… I'm so sorry. I don't want my fans to know about me… you know, being a lesbian, so I created Joanna. I really am so sorry. I understand if you hate me and never wanna see me again, but I am begging you… _please_ don't tell anyone." She said, her slight Tennessee accent gone, so I knew that was fake as well. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"It's okay Mikayla. I wont say anything. I really like you, you did what you had to do, trust me, I know what it's like." I said quietly.

"No you don't. You don't have to hide who you are to your fans because you don't want them to leave you." She said quietly as she took the wig out of my hands and put it on the floor.

"Believe me, I do." I said, as I looked into her deep chocolate orbs. "And when you meet my dad today, you'll know exactly what I mean." I said, basically telling her the Hannah secret. She may as well know, right? I mean, I know her secret, right?

"Erm… Okay… Oh, hey, we're up in time for breakfast today, wanna go down?" She asked as she glanced at the alarm clock which read 8.30. I nodded and smiled, throwing the covers off us and running a hand through my hair. Breakfast was a 9, so I, unfortunately, wouldn't have time for a shower, but hey-ho.

I pulled my hair into a pony tail, and went into the bathroom to have a wash and brush my teeth, I quickly put on some foundation and eye-liner whilst I was in there. Then I went to the main part of the apartment, to see Mikayla sitting on the couch, with her wig on, which was also tied into a pony tail, but she had a leopard-print head band on holding her fringe back. I grabbed the key off the table and went to leave, but she just sat there.

"You comin' pop-star?" I asked smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and looked me up and down.

"You not gonna get dressed? You're still wearing your pyjamas." She said, and I blushed at the fact that I was about to go out in my care bears Tee and black booty shorts.

I ran into the bedroom and grabbed a white strappy-backed Tee-shirt, and a pair of red skinny jeans. I quickly pulled them on, careful not to mess up my hair, and went into the main part.

"Now we can go." I said as I slipped on a pair of white flip-flops. She smiled and stood up, smiling at me.

"I liked the shorts, they made your ass look fit." She whispered in my ear, her breath tickled my ear, her tongue gently grazed it on the last word.

"Are you suggesting my ass doesn't look fit otherwise?" I asked with mock offence as we got into the elevator.

"I-No… I mean… It d-does, I just meant it looked… No, I mean it looks super-fit in them particular shorts, I wasn't sayin…"

"Mik, honey, I was joking." I said as I quickly pecked her cheek. It was weird, Mikayla Gomez, who always seemed so sure of herself on TV, was stuttering just because she thought she offended me. I couldn't believe I could do that to her.

"Oh, right, and call me Joanna whilst I've got the wig on. I don't want people to catch on." She said smiling at me, the confidence returning to her voice.

"Yeah, sure." I said and took her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. We walked in comfortable silence to the food hall, and queued up at the buffet table. Today they were serving breakfast tacos, which was basically just taco's with bacon, sausage, and egg in them, but you could pick out the things you didn't want, there was also beans and tomato's in huge pots.

"Mm. Smells nice, what you getting on yours?" She asked as she put a piece of bacon on her taco. I scanned the table to decided what I wanted, and I decided on tomatoes, egg and bacon.

"Bacon… egg… and tomatoes." I said as I put each thing on the taco. She smiled and poured me a glass of orange juice, and then handed it to me. Then she walked over to the coffee machine and made herself a mug.

We joined Ryan and Luke at the same table as before. They both looked rough, like they'd been drinking again. I smiled at the thought of what us drinking resulted in. Me and Mikayla… In bed, together. Although I can't remember much, I remember that it was good.

"Guys, excuse me a minute, I'm going for a fag." She said as she picked her plate up and went to leave the room.

"I'll come with you." I said with a smile. I picked my plate up as well, and we dumped the remainders of our tacos in the bin, along with the paper plates. We went outside, and round to the back of the Dinner hall, which I found out was called the mess hall. There was a few kids round there who were also smoking, obviously this was the place they went to not get caught.

"Want one?" She asked as she pointed the packet to me. It was then that I realised how much I wanted a cigarette. I knew I shouldn't have smoked the other night. I nodded and took one out of the packet, but then frowned when I realised she just used her last match.

"Here, cherry off mine." She said as she leant forward. I had no idea what she meant by 'cherry off mine', I think she knew that from the confused look on my face. "Here." She said with a smile as she took the cigarette out of my mouth and put it in hers, putting the end of her cigarette on the end of mine to light it. _So I guess that's what cherry means._

She passed me back the now lit cigarette, and started to smoke hers.

We walked back into the mess hall after we'd finished. Most of the people in there were separated into 4 groups, and there were other people that were just leaving. I guessed that they didn't feel like doing any of the activities. I saw Luke and Ryan waving us over to the group they were in.

"Guys, what are the options for today?" Mikayla asked the two boys who were holding hands and standing as close as physically possible to each other.

"Over there it's sports hall, over there it's computer room, over there it's cooking class, and this is the snowboarding class." Luke said with a smile. The football group had mostly boys, a few girls that looked like boys, and a few girls that just looked like girls. The computer room group was the smallest, probably because most people brought their own laptops with them. The cooking class group hadn't got many kids in, but there was still about 15 kids there. And the snowboarding group had most of the kids in.

"Babe, what you wanna do?" I asked. She smiled, I know she mentioned that she loved cooking on our date the other night, so I guessed her answer easily.

"Cooking sounds good." She said with a small smile. I nodded and said goodbye to Ryan and Luke, who stayed in the snowboarding group. We walked over to the cooking group, and one of the two women in charge of the group took our names.

The group was split off into two, we could choose the groups we were in, one of the groups was advanced cooking, the other was beginner cooking. Mikayla wanted to do advanced, so I agreed, and we were currently reading through the instructions of how to make either a raspberry soufflé, or seafood risotto. We decided Mikayla could make the risotto, and I would make the soufflé, so we could eat them for dinner tonight.

After my attempted soufflé, we had lunch in the mess hall, had a cigarette, and then went to the lake.

"M- Joanna?" I asked quietly. We were both lying on the grass, our heads against a tree, and cuddled up close. We were right by the edge of the lake and had our feet dangling into it. She was obviously to comfortable to move, so instead of a worded response, I got a 'hmm?' "What are you thinking right now?" I asked curiously.

"I'm thinking 2 things… 1, I wanna meet your dad so I know what you meant earlier. 2, I'm thinking about how great it would be if you fell in the lake and I had to give you mouth to mouth." She said smirking. I chuckled and stood up.

"Alright, lets see how great your CPR skills are then." I said as I jumped into the lake, I jumped as far as I could, and then realised the lake was a lot deeper than it looked, and that I couldn't swim, I know, embarrassing, but still…

"Oh my…" My head went under, then I flapped my arms about a bit and came up. "…Joanna… I-I can't… swim!" I shouted, in between going under water. I saw her quickly get up, and then I heard a splash, after that, it was all a blur.

_**Mikayla/Joannas POV**_

"Miley!" I screamed after she said she couldn't swim and went under. I jumped up and without thinking, I jumped into the freezing lake. I swam as quickly as I could, occasionally coming up for breath. I saw her under water, sinking further and further down, her eyes were closed and her body was completely lifeless. I went up for another quick breath, then dived down to grab her.

She was heavy, and it was hard to keep her up, because I couldn't touch the floor, it was too deep. I went under involuntarily at random times, but made sure that I kept her head above.

I got to the edge and pushed her up so she was lying on the side. I pulled myself up, and sat next to her.

"Come on, Miley, come on." I whispered through tears. She didn't move, she didn't do anything. I switched my position so I had my legs either side of her waist and was kneeling above her. I pinched her nose and leant down to her mouth. I blew into her, twice, then I pumped her chest a few times.

_**Ooohh… cliffhanger! Will Miley live? Or will she die because I'm getting bored of it. Either way, the next will be the last chapter, because as I said, I'm bored of this one now :P**_

_**REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE MORE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Miley's POV**_

_I was in a dark room, it was empty, the only thing in there was a light, and it was pretty far away. I knew about this kinda thing, you know, like the light is your way up to heaven, but that would mean that I'm dead. I didn't want to walk to the light, but there was something about that light that made me walk to it. It was further away that it looked originally, I'd say it was about a half mile away from me._

_I got to the light, and there was someone there, a woman, a little taller than me, then I realised who she was, it was my mom._

"_Momma? Is that really you?" I asked, although it came out as a croaky wimper._

"_Yes, baby. It's me." She said in her amazing voice, that I'd missed so much._

"_How am I seeing you? You're dead." I stated, hoping to get some answers out of this crazy situation I was in._

"_Yes, I am."_

"_Then… I'm dead too?" I questioned, worried. I didn't want to be dead, not anymore, I used to, when I lost Lily, but then I met Mikayla slash Joanna, and that feeling went away._

"_No, sweetie, You're not dead, not yet, You're in hospital, look." She said, gesturing to the floor._

_I looked down and saw that the floor had gone, and I was looking down on myself, lying lifeless, in a room I hadn't seen before. Mikayla was sitting next to me, holding my hand, tears streaming down her face. There were people running around the room frantically, I was hooked up to a machine, which was measuring my heart rate, and occasionally, someone would shout 'clear', and I would be shocked._

"_So… I'm _going_ to die?" I asked my mom, looking back up at her._

"_I don't think so, see, people die when the force of the people up in heaven isn't strong enough… make sense?" She asked, and I shook my head. "Well, people in heaven know when it's a persons time, so we have a sort-of court trial, where a bunch of us dead people agree whether to bring someone up, or keep them out and let them carry on living. Make sense now?" She asked hopefully._

"_I think so. So, no-body up there thinks it's my time to die yet?" I asked, hoping that was what she meant, she nodded and I let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding in._

"_Miley, honey, you're gonna be pulled back into your body soon, so I need to quickly tell you something, and I want you to promise me you'll do it." She said quickly, I nodded and she carried on. "Miles, you need to leave that camp, before the Hannah concert there tonight, go, take Mikayla as well, do _not_ stay there. Something bad's gonna happen. Please?" She asked. I was scared, so obviously I agreed._

"_I promise." I whispered quietly, giving my mom one last hug._

"CLEAR!" Someone shouted loudly, before I was shocked again, I heard the faint bleeping of a heart monitor, and I knew I was back in my body.

"Done! She's breathing." Someone else shouted. Everyone cheered, and I felt someone squeeze my hand really tightly. I opened my eyes slowly and, I swear, I was almost blinded by the light of the room. I quickly shut them again, and waited a while before opening them again.

"Miley, baby, I was so worried." I heard Mikayla, currently Joanna, say from next to me. My vision was blurry, but I made out her silhouette.

"M-Mik, Water?" I questioned, realising my throat was really sore. She grabbed a glass of water from the table and held it towards me, I propped myself up and took the glass, sipping it slowly. My vision was getting better rapidly, and I saw my daddy sitting next to me on the other side of my bed. He smiled at me, and patted my shoulder.

"We have to leave that camp, Mickey. Something real bad is gonna happen." I told her, she looked really confused, but nodded her head slowly. I turned to my dad, who looked confused as well.

"Miley, are you sure you don't wanna go back to the camp?" He asked me, obviously shocked that I didn't want to go back. I nodded my head firmly, and he agreed.

"Mickey, you can't go back either, _please_ don't go back." I begged her, she smiled and nodded.

"I don't need to go back anyway, I found my girl already, so sure, I wont go back." She said, squeezing my hand to reassure me.

"Miley, what were you thinking, jumping in a lake when you know you can't swim?" My dad asked me.

"Me and Mick were joking and laughing, I forgot I couldn't swim, I wasn't thinking." I Explained.

"Okay, Well, I'll call the manager, and call off the Hannah Concert, You can come home after you're out of here." My daddy told us, Mikayla looked confused, but didn't say anything, I looked at my dad and he nodded, understanding that I wanted to be left alone with my girlfriend. He got up and muttered something about 'gonna call them now'.

"I'm guessing you're confused?" I questioned with a nervous chuckle, she nodded, and I explained the whole 'I'm Hannah Montana, but don't tell anyone' thing.

"So, You're Hannah Montana? As in, My _idol_ Hannah Montana?" She asked, probably in shock or disbelief.

"Aww… I'm your idol?" I asked her, she nodded with a small smile. "Well, yes, I am." I said.

"Wow." She said under her breath. I smiled at her, and lay back down on my head, she held my hand, and soon enough, I fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Miley, Baby, wake up, there's something you need to see." I Heard Mikayla's voice awaken me from my dreams. She was sitting next to me with the sky+ remote in her hand (Who would've thought, a hospital with Sky+), I sat up and sleepily rubbed my eyes.

"What? What happened?" I asked hurriedly.

"You were right about something bad happening, look." She hit play on the remote, and the news came on.

_An 'LGBT' camp was burnt to the ground earlier this evening, there is around 10 million dollars worth of damage, and 117 of the residents there were killed in the blaze, 65 were injured, and 12 staff members were also killed. IT is thought to be an arson attack from homophobes, the police have taken in a suspect who we cannot name, due to their age. The suspect was seen running away from the premises with an empty bottle of gas, the police caught up with them, and are currently questioning them._

It stopped, and I looked to Mikayla with a horrified expression.

"Oh my god… are… Do you know if Ryan and Luke are…?" I trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Luke died, Ryan's in intensive care." She said shakily. I shook my head and let tears fall freely. Mikayla leant across my bed and pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back and gripped her hair tightly.

"You saved my life, Miley, I would've gone back to that camp today, and I would've died if you hadn't told me not to." She whispered into my hair, it was muffled, but I heard her.

"Now we're even, I guess." I said, kissing her neck lightly.

**FINISHED"**

**Sorry, it's short, but I wanted to finish & get it over with so ii can start my next fic (: x**

**Review?x**


End file.
